The Sands of Time
by TheWolf'sSpirit
Summary: GaaraOC basically what would happen if someone came along and loved Gaara and what his reactions would be. plz read and review. thanx. any and all comments welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Kakari: Hello, my name Kakari Shiyoni

Kakashi: Hello Kakari, I'll be your sensei now. Let's see here you are from the village hidden in the sand, right?

Kakari: Yes. I am.

Kakashi: Well I'm Kakashi Hatake.

Inara: It's very nice to know that the hidden sand Nin were able to make an agreement with the hidden leaf Nin so that we could have peace again.

Kakari: Yes well I hope that I will make friends soon. We are allowed to have guests stay with us right?

Kakashi: Yes. You are allowed to have guests visit you.

Inara: Hmm. Anyways tomorrow you will begin training with Kakashi-sensei so be prepared.

Kakari: Yes sensei.

Kakari then bows her head to show respect for both her former sensei and her new sensei.

Kakari: up in a tree a safe distance away from Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura hmm. They don't look very dangerous to me. But it's better to be safe, then sorry that I underestimated them.

Off in the distance beyond the tree Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are waiting for Kakashi-sensei

Sakura: why is Kakashi-sensei always so late, and why are we here in the first place.

Naruto: I don't know but I say we play a prank on Kakashi-sensei for being so late. We've been waiting here for 3 hours. I could have slept longer and got here later.

Sasuke: Yeah, but you never know when he'll show up.

Back off in the tree

Kakari: The one in the orange seems to be energetic. The girl looks like she can be a little irritable, and that other boy looks a little dark. Where is that Kakashi-sensei? I can't believe that I'm still sitting in this tree and waiting.

Suddenly Kakashi-sensei appears right behind Kakari in the tree

Kakashi: Hey what are you doing in this tree? Why aren't you down there talking with them?

Kakari's eyes get really wide

Kakari: Because I have not been properly introduced yet. What took YOU so long getting here?

Kakashi: A black cat crossed my path and yeah anyways lets go introduce you now.

Kakari: right. Like I'm going to buy that mumbles under her breath what do you think I am, an idiot.

Kakashi and Kakari jump to the ground below where Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura waited

Kakashi: Hey guys!

Sakura: What took YOU so long?

Kakashi: I was looking for someone.

Sasuke: Who?

Kakashi: Her. Points at Kakari

Kakari: Huh. What are you talking about you told me to come here and wait for you? I was up there in the tree for over 3 hours.

Naruto: Which tree that one? Points at the tree far behind them

Kakari: Yes that one.

Sakura narrows her eyes at Kakashi

Kakashi: Anyway this is Kakari Shiyoni.

Kakari: Hi.

Naruto: Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke: Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno.

Kakari: I like your hair.

Sakura: Thanks.

Sasuke: So whats going on here?

Kakashi: Kakari will be joining our team.

Sakura: Why?

Kakari: I am from the village hidden in the sand. I am here to complete the peace treaty between our villages. I am to live and train here and to marry someone from this village and so on and so forth, or at least live here until I die.

Naruto: Oh.

Kakari: Yes well it doesn't matter to me one bit. As long as I have a place to stay, food, and clothes, I'll be fine.

Kakashi: Well I'll leave you guys to get to know each other. I'll see you guys later. Leaves

Sakura: Hey you get back here.

Naruto: So what are we going to do today?

Sasuke: Well I know what I'm doing. I'm going home.

Naruto: Well what do you guys want to do?

Kakari: I don't care as long as I don't have to sit in a tree for too long.

Sakura: Well we could go and train.

Kakari: Fine with me. Sakura and Kakari look at Naruto waiting for his answer

Naruto: Sure I always like a chance to make myself stronger. Cause I'm going to be Hokage one day.

Sakura: HEY DON'T EMBARRASS YOURSELF IN FRONT OF NEW PEOPLE…………

On the way to the training grounds they run into Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru

Sakura: hello Ino-Chan, Choji-Chan, Shikamaru-Chan. I'd like you to meet Kakari Shiyoni.

Kakari: Hi.

Ino: Hey Sakura. Umm why is she here?

Sakura: she's here to finish the agreement with the sand-nin.

Shikamaru: But I was told that there was going to be two coming here for now?

Kakari: There is but Kazekage and Hokage must decide on who else to place in this village.

Ino: Well then, welcome to Konoha.

Kakari: Thank you. I hope that my stay will be quite pleasant.

Naruto: You don't like Sasuke do you?

Kakari: Oh you mean that one other kid I met this morning?

Sakura and Ino look at her with anxious eyes

Naruto: Yeah!

Kakari: No. He seems like he's too… stuck up in some way.

Sakura and Ino breath a sigh of relief

Sakura: Hey Ino we're going to the training grounds, you guys want to come?

Ino: Sure!

Naruto: to Kakari so what kind of techniques do you use?

Kakari: You should never tell others about your techniques. It could be dangerous for you in a real battle if a traitor over hears what you say.

Naruto: Then, show us some of your techniques.

Kakari: Ok, but who am I sparing with here?

Naruto: I nominate Shikamaru!

Ino: I second the nomination!

Sakura: I nominate Naruto!

Naruto looks at Sakura with his mouth open and eyes all wide.

Kakari: Ok so let's see I'll fight Shikamaru and then Naruto.

Shikamaru: How did I get myself into this?

Ino: because you have such horrible yet, great friends like us.

Shikamaru: You guys are troublesome. But I guess there's no way to avoid it so I might as well go with it. But don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a girl.

Kakari: I wouldn't want you to. That would make the fight to easy for me to win.

Ino: Well then what are we waiting for let's go.

Sakura: whispers in Ino's ear I don't think this a good idea. I mean Shikamaru is a chuunin and I think she's a Genin like us. Do you think it's safe to have them spar like this?

Ino: don't worry about it, if it gets out of control then I'll push Choji in the way. He can stop the fight or we can too.

Sakura: ok then, if you say so.

They finally arrive at the training grounds

Naruto: Ok so let's see here. How should we set this up so that we don't kill each other?

Kakashi: what's this about killing each other?

Sakura: What are you doing here?

Kakashi: well I thought that at least Naruto would come to train today. But now there's 1…2…3…4…5…6... there's 6 of you coming to train. I think.

Sakura: Well I guess this solves the problem of the killing thing.

Kakari: Yeah. If one of us comes close to dying during the fight, he can jump in and stop it.

Kakashi: What are you doing?

Sakura: Shikamaru and Kakari-chan are going to spar and we need a referee. Would you please be the referee so that neither of them die.

Kakashi: I guess I could.

Naruto: Alright! I get to spar with the winner.

Shikamaru: Uh... Not if it's me your not.

Kakari: I'll take that challenge... looks like I have a goal for this fight.

Kakashi: I guess you can start now if you want! takes out book and starts reading (you knew it had to happen at some point in the story)

Kakari: May the best shinobi win... But no hard feelings if I beat you.

Shikamaru: Yeah... But no hard feelings if **I** beat **You**. Kay?

Kakari: agreed.


	2. The Fight

Summary – this chapter is basically just the fight between Shikamaru and Kakari. Plz review because otherwise I don't know what you guys want to happen in the story. Cause I'll put whatever you guys want in the story I'll give it to you, because I think that it's the readers that make the story what it is!

Kakashi: Well I guess you can start the fight now.

Kakashi pulls out his book and begins to read

Shikamaru: Kagemane no Jutsu.

Kakari: What…I…I can't move. What is this?

Shikamaru: It's Kagemane no Jutsu. It's a shadow binding technique. I can extend my shadow and as soon as it touches you or your shadow you do every thing I do. You have no control over your body at all.

Shikamaru pulls out a Suriken

Shikamaru: Let's see who can last the longest. Shall we?

throws the Suriken at Kakari

Kakari: NO!

The Jutsu releases

Shikamaru: Crap.

Kakari catches the Suriken.

Kakari: Now I have a weapon. Now the fun begins

Shikamaru: Shit that took some chakra doing that.

Kakari: Hey now! Isn't the first rule of being a shinobi, NOT to get caught from behind?

Shikamaru: Shit!

Kakari takes the Suriken and puts a few cuts along Shikamaru's arms

Shikamaru: Ah! grabs his arms and screams in pain Ugh, that hurts.

Kakari: Are you done? Cause I'm not.

Shikamaru: Oh crap. I hate doing these kind of things!

Kakari: Wolf prison no Jutsu!

white poles come out of the ground and surround Shikamaru. These poles look like fangs a wolf. One of the fangs catches the back of Shikamaru's shirt and pulls him tight against it.

Kakari: Are you done yet? Cause I'm out of chakra.

Shikamaru: Yeah! I give! I give! God I'm hungry. Hey Choji give me some of your chips.

Choji: munch munch munch munch No munch munch munch munch

Ino: That was a pretty good battle. Considering the fact that we all didn't eat breakfast, except for Choji of course.

Kakashi: Come on guys I'll buy you guys some lunch.

Naruto: I want some Ramen!

Sakura: Why are you so obsessed with Ramen?

Naruto: because it tastes good!

Sorry guys that's all for now. I know…I know. But I've been working on a paper for my English class and haven't had as much time to work on this chapter as I did the first one anyways if I get at least one review then I'll make the next chapter juicy for you guys. Plz review I'd like to know what you guys think of my writings!


End file.
